Kingdom of Shadowed Hearts
by aciddwolf
Summary: On a trip to Japan to visit a cousin, a girl and her two [guy]friends get trapped in a game by just one of their mistakes, and one of their promises. Everything is bound to go wrong. [T for language]
1. The Beginning

"Wow! This is what Japan looks like!" a tanned teenager shouted loudly, as he followed me out of the airport. His green eyes looked around eagerly, as a few drops of the clearing rain hit his black hair. He had never seen Japan before, and was thrilled when I had questioned if he was up to get on a plane.

"No, Kazo, it was supposed to look like a bowl of soup!" another teenage boy, shorter and pale compared to the other, rolled his dark brown eyes, sarcasm slipping off his tongue. Though the remark, he still seemed a little surprised on how it looked. He had been there as a child, since his father was in love with Japan, not literally, but apparently did enough to call his own son one of the few words he actually knew. One would wonder if his dad realized that his son's name could be translated to Fang, and that it would suit for a dog, rather than a boy.

"Kiba, Kazo, shut up," I smiled slightly, taking a peek behind my shoulder to look at them. I stopped, fixing the straps on my backpack, so that it was more comfortable. As the shorter one, Kiba, walked ahead of me, I quickly slipped up to his side, and messed up his brown hair. It wasn't really neat to begin with, but I still wanted to do that.

"What?" Kiba looked at me, and fixed his hair. It fell into his eyes, so he was always twitching his head slightly at random times, just so that he could see what was going on in front of him.

"Nothing," I shrugged, with an innocent look on my face, before hopping in front of him, "why do you get to be in the lead? My cousin's the one that invited us! You've never even met her!" I crossed my arms, just as I twitched my head to look to the side for only a second, to get strands of my long, dark blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Shi, where are they?" Kazo whined. He was always so childish. Ironic that he was the most childish, yet he towered over Kiba and I. It really wasn't fair, since I was the oldest out of us, and I was the shortest too. Of course, I was also a girl, while they were not, and through health classes, it had reached my attention that guys usually grew faster.

"Uhn..." I moaned slightly out of annoyance, while my green eyes scanned the area, before pinpointing a small group of people, "charge," I mumbled, pointing at them, in which Kazo quickly ran over towards the group, his arms flailing about, causing several people to rush to the sides to avoid being trampled by him.

"...Um... was that even your cousin?" Kiba questioned, watching Kazo start up a conversation, with his arms waving about.

A smirk slid onto my face, before Kiba had even asked me, "...nope." I held back laughter, compressing it to a 'hn' and started looking around again, "Kazo! C'mon!" I shouted, and started walking off in the opposite direction of my friend.

Both boys followed me, with Kazo pouting, and complaining about me telling him the lie, though I was insisting it was a joke, while Kiba couldn't stop laughing about it.

"Hey, Cous!" a voice shouted out through the crowd, and my eyes flickered to a woman with light brown hair, tied up in a ponytail.

"Eh? Desiree?" I questioned, walking up to her.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you since Kingd-" my cousin, Desiree, started, but stopped, looking at my friends, "uhm.. I meant since you moved! It's been how long? Ten years, since you were six when you left, right?" she blinked a few times, her almost black eyes glittered in the filtered sunlight, showing that her eyes were actually an extremely dark brown.

"Nah, I saw you three or four years ago too..." I shot a warning glare at her, as if to keep her quiet, "remember?"

She only nodded, and kept silent for a few moments, before looking over my friends. "Ah! So you two must be Kazoma and Kiba?" she questioned.

"Yup," Kiba nodded slightly, glancing at me.

"Uh... just Kazo, it's shorter," Kazo nodded slightly, taking a few more minutes to stare dumbly at people passing by.

"I've heard a lot about you, Kiba! Shi sent some pictures from your school dance. You two are cute together!" Desiree rang out.

"Uhn..." I sighed, rubbing my head, "...need I go over it again? Close friends. Not dating. It's not illegal, or you can arrest me now."

"Sure, whatever you say, Kanashimi!" she shrugged, using my full name, which she knew I hated.

As we started walking, I just put myself in my own little world, only pulling back to make sure I was still with Desiree, Kiba, and Kazo. It only seemed like five minutes before I realized that we had stopped, and was standing in front of a house.

"We're here!" Desiree shouted quickly, and walked to the door, pulling out a small silver key, and unlocking it. "I'll show you all your rooms, they're upstairs," she nodded some, for no reason. The second she kicked off her shoes, she was already rushing up the stairs.

I shrugged some, pulling off my shoes, and standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the two boys who were fiddling with their shoes, "would you two hurry?" I sighed softly, taking my time up the stairs, until I could hear their feet hit the first, creeking, step, in which I darted up the stairs as quickly as possible, to stand beside Desiree.

"Okay! My room's here," she pointed to the nearest door to the right, "and across from it is a bathroom," she pointed to the doors, quickly skidding down the hall as she did so, continuing on. "Shi! You're room is here, as you should already know," she opened a door. It was the only one that had a dream catcher on the wall beside it. She knew I already knew where my room was because I had lived in this house when I was little with my father. "And Kazo 'n' Kiba, your rooms are right there," she pointed, "have fun!" she smiled, and turned to leave, but looked back at me, "oh, and Shi, could I see you in my room for a moment?" she questioned, as she dissapeared behind her door.

I nodded some, and quickly dropped by bags off inside my room, before walking quickly to my cousin's room. I entered quietly, looking at several dolls that scattered her room. Mine wasn't much different, asides from several glass items, but I had been little when I last decorated.

"Like I was going to say before, it's been a while since we've seen each other! Since Kingdom Hearts, if I recall it correctly..." her voice trailed off, "I was never able to access whatever we had done again... I think we might've just had a dream... we were never gone..."

"Yes we were... Nobody played the game while we were," I shrugged some, "then again, I guess it could be... you did get rid of it, right?" I questioned her carefully.

"...No..." Desiree's answer had a dangerous tone to it, "I've been trying to get back, but it doesn't work. I've tried Kingdom Hearts Two, too..."

"We barely managed to get out last time. Without Luc to have been there, we never would have gotten-" I started.

"Maybe I didn't want to come back," she quickly butted in, "we were having fun... and nobody could stop us! My brother didn't have to try to get us out. It's not fun if you can't tell people about it. Lucas doesn't even remember!"

"So what if Luc doesn't remember?" I sighed, "look, if you wanted me to go with you, I won't. I'll look into it, but I won't go with you. If you go back, I'll make sure nobody can do the same and you'll be stuck there, got it?"

"Right. Knew you'd do it for me," Desiree smiled widely at me, "that's why I left the stuff in your room..." she walked over to fix a few things on her shelves, "okay, you can go ahead and unpack and stuff now. I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded some, and quietly left the room, shutting the door tightly, "damn... she wants to go back? Fun? We weren't having fun. We were almost killed... How in the world she found that fun is beyond me. I'll say that fun was the last thing on my mind. Terrified was definitly one of the first..." I grumbled lowly, as I entered my room, and unpacked my stuff.

"Shi?" Kiba's voice interrupted my grumbling session, and also caused me to jump a little. Usually, I knew when people were nearby, but I was so frusterated with my cousin that I hadn't noticed anyone.

"What?" I sighed, wondering how long he had been there. If it had been long, he'd start asking about what I had been saying. I knew him all too well. He'd eavesdrop, then question everything he heard.

"What'd she want?" he asked curiously. I sighed in relief. He hadn't been paying attention to what I had been saying.

"Eh, nothing really. Just to talk," I shrugged some, looking over at him as I put away the last article of my clothing.

"Really? Are you feeling alrlight then? You seem a little... jumpy..." he mumbled.

"I'm fine, really, I am. Just tired, okay?" I shot a quick glare at him, from pressing into how I was acting.

"I guess... but Kazo and I were going to go look around, and we figured you'd like to come too..." he added, just as Kazo entered my room.

"Hey! Unpacked! Let's..." he had started cheerfully, but I noticed his eyes had become unusually large, "oh!" he quickly darted over to the corner of my room, and I could see him reach to hit something. That's when I realized what was there. The playstation. I hadn't taken time to find out where it was, and Kazo had gotten his paws on it. "What game's in it?" he almost shouted, as he checked, then let out a loud shout of joy, "Kingdom Hearts two! I've got to play it!"

"Kingdom...two...? Wha...?" I got confused. Had Desiree been trying to use Kingdom Hearts 2 rather than the one we had? We never found out if it were the memory card, console, or the game itself, so why had she been trying a different version? "No, don't touch it!" I snapped at him, walking up and snatching away the controller shortly after the tv had flickered on, and the New Game button had been pressed.

"...Hey... what's wrong with the tv? Is it broken? It's not showing the next screen..." Kiba muttered, peeking over at us, "maybe we should get Desiree..."

"...Get out of my room. Now!" I glared at them, about to push them out, but I already knew what was happening, and that it was too late to try.


	2. Enter Kingdom Hearts

It's a little shorter than what I usually type, but I guess it's okay. Keep the reviews coming, and tell me if you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH/KH2. I do own Kanashimi, Kiba, Kazo, Desiree, and the towns that don't originate from the game.

* * *

I was right. It was too late. The screen flashed, and the tv flickered off, along with the playstation. We didn't see it though. Golden hearts were flying past me, and obviously Kazo and Kiba, since Kiba was behind me, and Kazo was a few inches to my side, and in front of me. Hearts were still rushing past us, as we seemed to fall into an oblivion of darkness. My eyes shut and I took a deep breath. I could see the flickering image of diving into my heart. Three platforms were there, but only two of the weapons were on it. I had already been there once before. But the image became staticy, and faded in a matter of seconds. My eyes slowly opened, and I realized that Kazo and Kiba had dissapeared.

"Into the heart..." I murmered so softly I could barely hear myself. It had seemed the only logical answer, unless they had never even really been there to begin with. It could have easily been my mind, since it was unlikely they would be taken to the game with me.

Soon, I felt my body shift, and my feet lightly tap the ground. Instead of doves, like the first time, a dark sand flew up around me, as I could see the symbol of Kingdom Hearts in front of me. _Step forwards... If you can..._ a voice entered my ears, "...shut up... I already know where I am, and how to walk! It's walking! Not that hard to do!" I responded aloud, walking towards the symbol. One truth though, was that I really had little idea how to get out of the dark area I was in. I sighed, my fingertips running acrossed the symbol. The second they did, a bright light flashed from it, and I suddenly found myself in a town alley.

"Where _are_ we?" I heard a familiar voice question from just outside of the alley, "and what the hell are we wearing?" the male's voice shouted.

"Don't know, but it's kinda cool..." another male voice answered the first one, "all I know is that I was about to play kingdom hearts, when Shi grabbed the contro-" he started.

"Shi! Where is she?" the other male questioned.

I walked to the end of th alley, keeping in the darkest shadows I could find, and peeked over to see the people. Kazo and Kiba stood near the alley, wearing new clothing. Kazo was in a neon green short sleeved hoody, with what seemed to be a black tee under it. Unlike usual, I noticed purple tattoos lining his arms, leading to black fingerless gloves. Chains were on his green pants, with black under the slightly unzipped knees. His spiked collar was the only thing that actually interested me into even considering snatching it from him. It was too tempting to do so, but I wasn't going to.

Kiba's orange sleeveless shirt shone in the light of the town, with black pants, though one leg cut off a little past his knee, with bright red lining it. He was wearing one orange and red armsock, and a black glove on his other hand.

It was almost creepy looking at them. How they would probably never dress like that, until they were sucked into a video game and automatically dressed like that since we were in a town that dressed like it. How crazy the people at home would think I were if I told them a story like that.

"Guess who," I sighed, slipping up behind Kiba, making him spin around to face me, "welcome to Neon City!" I rose my hands up into the air quickly. My light, metallic, blue clothing glittered in the neon lights filling the city. "It's basically a sorta Tokyo in the Kingdom Hearts world..." I nodded, adjusting my dress. On the front was my heart symbol, which nobody could see outlined in black on my back. It was a red heart with a crack half way through it, with one angellic wing and one devil wing.

"Whoa! Shi! Hi!" Kazo shouted, then instantly began poking my shoulder. It was a small part that was open showing only a small portion of my skin, that had a blue tattoo on it that was kanji for dog. My neck itched slightly from the cloth on it, that only had two spots on the base of my neck that showed skin.

"What're you wearing?" Kazo blinked, then pointed at the long orange and green socks that I had on, only about an inch below my dress' ending, that reached down to a pair of blue shoes. Nobody could see that I had on black shorts underneath.

"Uh... clothes... like you are... duh..." I mumbled, with a faint smirk, playing with an orange belt on my hip that crossed like an X with a green belt.

"So... what're we doing here?" Kiba looked around, almost cautiously.

"...Don't ask me," Kazo shrugged some, then looked at me, "but you seem like you know a lot about this!"

"Hey, yeah, blame the _girl_ here why don't you? You're the one who turned on the game!" I crossed my arms, looking angered, though I really wasn't. I was just waiting to figure out what was going to happen. Since Neon City wasn't an official world in the game, it was always a mystery, and I didn't really care for that.

"Well, yeah! I will!" Kazo shouted.

"Go tackle the heartless behind you! Not me!" I snapped.

Kazo shouted out random words, and spun around, jumping on what was behind him. The thing was, a little old man was what was behind him.

"Get off me!" the man gasped for breath.

"Sorry!" Kazo shouted, jumping up, "I thought you were a heartless!"

"You thought I was a what? I may have left my wife, but that doesn't make me heartless!" the man shouted, slowly rising, then hitting Kazo in the leg with the man's cane, before the grey haired man hobbled away.

Kazo turned around, hopping slightly, "Shi!" he growled, rubbing his leg as I stuck out my tongue at him, "for an old man, he can hit hard!"

"Maybe you should make sure it's a heartless before tackling it next time!" I smiled, and looked around. I couldn't see any recognizable faces from the last time I had been here. They had grown up, since it had been a few years, after all. If they saw me, they probably wouldn't recognize me either. Ah, I guess it didn't matter.

"Do you feel funny?" Kiba questioned, having been holding back laughter the entire time from Kazo getting hit by an elderly man. It actually was pretty funny to watch.

I sighed, and looked around again. The air was feeling different. Surely, something was going to happen soon. We just had to find out. The worst part was because this world wasn't in the actual game, it could take a while to figure out why it felt so strange suddenly.


End file.
